Toshiro's lil' Rangiku
by nicci'weezy
Summary: Did you know Rangiku had a little sister? Named Misaki? And that she has the ability to make Hitsugaya's heart melt? Well yep all thats true.In this fanfiction of mine!Now things have changed for them, will Hitsugaya save her after all? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

"Captain! Captain!" Rangiku squealed happily. She knocked twice on Captain Hitsugaya's office door. "Please Histugaya-tachiou! I have big news!"

"You can come in, Matsumoto" Toshiro said setting down his pen and looking up from his paper work. When Rangiku entered he continued "Why arent you doing your work, Matsumoto?"

Rangiku smiled even bigger. "Be_cause _Captain! I got the best news ever!" The big boobed beauty jumped up and down a few times.

"Which is?" Toshiro raised one eyebrow looking at his vice-captain skeptically.

"My little sister just finished the Academy and is gonna be the fuku-tachiou of squad 13!"

"You have a little sister? Since when?" Toshiro asked showing his shock. _Rangiku_ had a sister who was smart enough to become a vice captain right out of the Academy.

"Yes, yes I do. And since my parents had her, duh! Her name is Misaki Matsumoto." Rangiku informed the young captain. "I like to call her M&M"

"Misaki? What kind of name is that?"

"Hitsugaya-kun dont be mean. I think its a pretty name" She said flipping her strawberry blonde hair out of her face. "But then again, I am the one who named her" She giggled.

"Agh whatever, Rangiku, thats all very nice but you dont have to give me the 411 on your entire family" Toshiro told her, rolling his eyes.

"Yes but this isn't everything. Its Misaki and you two should get along very nicely" Rangiku said her smile turning into a sly grin.

Hitsugaya's teal eyes narrowed "What makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing," The vice captain said looking around her captains office dismissively "Its just that you guys have so much in common, is all"

"Like?"

"Well for one you both are freakin' genius's and both graduated the academy so young" Rangiku said looking back at her tachiou. "And then there's the thing about ruining all my fun"

"I do _not _ruin your fun" Toshiro insisted "I simply stop you from doing stupid things"

"Huh" Rangiku said sitting down on a nearby couch. "You sound just like her!" She ran a hand throw her hair "I bet you guys are gonna be best friends... if not _more_" She smirked at her captain who slightly blushed.

"Rangiku, I dont have time for _that_ sort of thing" Toshiro said looking down at his desk to avoid Rangiku's stare. "Theres no point to it anyway"

"Whatever you say, Captain, but I doubt you'll say that after you meet her" Rangiku stood. "I'm going to go get her right now!" With that she walked out of the room to fetch her younger sister, her hands on her hips and her head held high.

Hitsugaya sighed. He shouldve known Rangiku had something planned the moment she said _younger_ sister. After her attempt to hook him up with Momo went horribly wrong, he should have known she would try to make it up to him in whatever way she could.

But her little sister would not work. Rangiku annoyed him half the time and slacked off and drank the day away. Now he would have to deal with a younger and _immature_ version of her. He thought of how big her breasts were going to be. He chuckled at the thought that huge chests ran in her family.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Toshiro asked himself quietly. "This is going to be a disaster"

"What's gonna be a disaster?" A female voice asked him.

Toshiro looked up quickly. What he saw made his eyes widen.

He saw a girl about his age and height maybe shorter, standing before him infront of his desk. The shape of her face just about matched Matsumoto's, her eyes were the same icy blue color but a bit larger. Her hair was an impossible bubble gum pink color that reached down to her shoulders and flared out in all directions it was every bit as full as Matsumoto's. She had a bang completely covering her left eye with the same wild hair. Her skin was maybe one shade darker than Rangiku's but still has the same silky look. She wore the standard shinigami uniform with the vice captain insignia for her division on her right arm. It really showed off her slim figure and it didnt exposed her medium beasts. Her smile resembled her sisters greatly but Toshiro thought it was much more pretty.

_Wait, did I just think that?_ Toshiro looked down and then back up at the girl who was smiling down at him. He stood and said "So your Rangiku's onii-san?"

"Yes, yes I am" Misaki said extending her hand toward the boy captain. He took it but not before she saw how it was shaking ever so slightly. "Nervous?" Her smile became more of a grin.

"No! Why would I be?" Toshiro snapped at the new fuku-tachiou. Her grin grew.

"No need to get all mean, Toshiro" Misaki said. She looked at their still shaking hands and back to him blinking her eyes twice.

He brought his hand back slowly. Her skin was softer than he had thought. _Whoa, when did I think that? _"That's Captain Hitsugaya!"

Nisumi let her grin fall into a small pout. "Whatever you say, _Captain _Hitsugaya"

Toshiro couldnt stop the chuckles that came from his mouth at the sight of Misaki. He composed himself quickly and sat back down in his chair and covered his mouth with his sleeve for fear of more laughter. Why was he turning back into a kid? He glared at her when she copied him and went to sit on the couch Rangiku had sat on earlier.

"Oh, you are very grumpy today aren't you?" Misaki said looking up at him. Her pout was back.

"What makes you thing I'm grumpy exactly?" _Wow she really is pretty,_ Toshiro avoided her eyes.

"I dont know, maybe the way your snapping at me or the fact it looks like you haven't had your nap yet. Or are you waiting for Rangiku to bring you your milk first?" Toshiro pressed his lips together to stop the laughs from escaping, _what in the world is happening to me? She should __**not**__ effect me like this, qnd so quickly._

"You dont have to hide your laugh like that" Misaki informed him from behind her sleeve. Her eyes half shut and looking at the floor instead of Toshiro.

Hitsugaya lowered his sleeve, leaned forward and looked at her again his deep blue eyes piercing. Misaki blushed and thanked god she was still behind her large sleeve. But Toshiro still to note of it. "And you dont have to hide your blush like that" Misaki rolled her eyes removed her sleeve from her face. She looked at Toshiro then back down again. She stood.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later then!" Misaki said back to her smiling self after that intensely awkward moment.

"Y-Yeah. Later." Toshiro cleared his throat, also coming out of the moment.

"Bye, Captain Hitsugaya" Misaki said bowing slightly in respect.

"Bye, Misaki-san" Toshiro said back grinning when Misaki narrowed her eyes at him. She walked quickly and quietly out of the room. Toshiro sighed, put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ad welcome to chapter two! This ones gonna mostly be with Misaki and Ukitake and him going all "father figure" on her. This time I had my friend Elyssa help me out writing it, she is now co-author. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own bleach or anything related to it! **

**A/N: Please lemme know if I messed up with any of the Japanese terms. **

Misaki sighed as she followed her captain all through the halls of her new home. She wasnt tired or anything she was just confused. She'd known Toshiro for 3 weeks now and the only time he showed any interest in her was when... but that had gone badly and he wouldnt do it again just thinking about it made her want to blush. Now he was completely ignoring her. _Damn onee-sama for this_, Misaki thought, _getting my hopes up like that_.

"Misaki-chan?" Captain Ukitake said looking back at his scowling new vice captain. He was beginning to become very attached to her. She was funny and a very brave fighter. And she always accepted the candy he would offer her.

"Hai!" Misaki said looking up at her Captain. She really liked him, he was kind and wise plus never said anything to hurt her. He helped her when she needed it. Even her Zanpaktou, Inuazuma, loved him. He was the kind of guy who wouldnt tell secrets no matter how much he wanted to.

"Is something the matter?" He asked solemnly. They had reached the squad 13 barracks and he stopped walking to face her.

_Can I tell him?_ Misaki thought. She blushed and said: "Uh, w-well theres this one thing..."

Ukitake put his pale hands in his sleeves and smiled down at Misaki. "Its about the 10th squad captain isn't it?"

Misaki gapped at him. "Shh!" She looked around them and then leaned closer to her captain. "How'd you know?"

Ukitake laughed. A little too loud for Misaki's liking. "Well, its not very hard to figure out" He gave Misaki a knowing look "They way you two go out of your way to see each other during the day, the way you guys smile when your together, the distant look you've had lately, the-"

"Okay! Okay!" The girl shrieked cutting him off. "Do you want the whole Soul Society to know?"

"Most of everyone already does, Misaki" Ukitake told her shrugging his shoulders. Still smiling he asked "Do you want to talk about it?" Misaki nodded her head. He led her past all the division 13 corridors to his quarters. She sat on his soft couch and looked around. It was very clean but not very big. She saw pictures of family and friends on a wall and smiled.

Ukitake brought her a cup of warm tea and sat opposite of her on another couch, he motioned for her to start talking.

She cleared her throat and decide to stare at her tea cup and not at her tachiou. "Well when I-I met him he was... kinda rude... and formal, but then I made him laugh and he changed." she looked at her captain who was listening intently "We started hanging out... and at first it was good, we talked for hours, and he let me play with his hair but...then... he... well..." she finally trailed off and started playing with her half full cup.

"He what, Misaki?"

"Um..."

"You can tell me, I promise not to tell anyone"

"..."

"...He didnt...touch you...in any way did he?" Ukitake panicked.

Misaki's eyes widened and she looked up at her captain.

"Oh Misaki! I'm so sorry I wasnt there to protect you! I had no idea!" Ukitake shouted and hurried to Misaki's side and embraced her in a death hold. "I promise we'll get that little-"

"Ukitake-san!" The pink haired girl's voice was muffled by the older shinigami's robes. He released her. "Its not that! Its just he tried kissing me and Renji, Shuuhei, and Ichigo showed up and started giving him a hard time and now hes too embarrassed to try again cuz they're always making kissy faces at him now!" She squealed quickly.

"Oh, thank god! Is that it? I thought it was something serious." he place a hand over his heart, the other resting in his lap.

"What do you mean _'serious'_! It is!"

"Misaki, kissing is a very special thing and you should applaud Captain Hitsugaya for trying, that was probably his first attempt" Ukitake lectured her and place a hand on her shoulder "If he really likes you, then hes going to try again. Tell me exactly what happened."

"We were sitting on the rooftop of his office, eating some of the popsicles you had gave me cuz it was hot outside. Then I looked at him and started laughing cuz he had strawberry all over his lips and it looked like lipstick" Misaki started to blush and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "He kept saying how it did not look like lipstick and asked how would I know anyway and I said cuz Rangiku-sama wears it all the time and he just looked at me for a moment..." She talked faster. "Then h-he said he thought I should tr-try some and he leaned in and I was all nervous...then _they_ all showed up, saw us, and burst out laughing! They said they didnt know Toshi-kun had it in him and asked him if he could share some strawberry with them too."

"Toshi-kun?" Ukitake grinned at her, removing his hand from her shoulder and placing it in his sleeve. She blushed redder and shrugged.

"What?" Misaki asked self consciously.

"Nothing, nothing. I just wonder if he has a pet name for you too" Ukitake looked at her with his wise dark brown eyes which were full of humor. Misaki's uneasiness gave it away. "He does? Aw, how cute!" He pinched one of her cheeks. "What is it?"

"S-Saki-chan" She told him, though it was kind of slurred because of her tachiou's hold on her face.

Ukitake laughed "Oh, that's the sweetest little nickname ever!" He let go of her face and looked at her, his eyes suddenly serious. "But I also hope you know what your getting into. Relationships aren't always the sweetest thing ever"

"I know, Ukitake-tachiou" She smiled up at him. "But I got you to come to when its bitter"

**Guess what? Reviews are welcomed! I tried keeping Ukitake in character as most as possible. Lol thanks for reading. I dont know how long this is gonna be but next chapter will be up ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We dont own bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N: This chapter was so much fun! I hope you really like it. Its longer than the others. Sorry I realized I never gave this story a time line. Like when does it take place? :)**

**Elyssa: Nice going Nicole!**

**Nicole: Shut up! It doesnt really need one.**

**Elyssa: yeah but now it kinda doesnt make sense.**

**Nicole:And!**

Toshiro walked down the halls of the 10th division his hands in his sleeves and his eyes on the ground. _How could I have screwed things up with Misaki like that?_ He pulled his eyebrow together in concentration. _I can only imagine what she thinks of me now. She probably thinks I'm a coward. _Toshiro sighed, looking up and narrowly missing walking into Captain Kyoraku. He stared up at the womanizing captain in confusion. He checked his surroundings, had he really walked all the way to the 8th division? He never really visited this squad. He turned back to Kyoraku.

"Captain Kyoraku?"

"Hai?" The older man said slowly, a grin forming on his face.

"Uh, How did I get here?"

"Hmm, well, I'd say you were so wrapped up in your thoughts about Misaki that you didnt even realized where you were 'till you looked up" Kyoraku said tipping his straw hat.

"Ah, I see." Toshiro said understanding at last. Then a vein popped out of his head. "How would you know if I was thinking about Misaki?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"My, my, Hitsugaya-tachiou who wouldnt know?" Kyoraku answered with another question "I mean after the incident with the popsicles-"

"Alright, thats enough!" Toshiro interrupted holding up his hands to stop the man. "How did you know about _that?_" He said slowly and so that no one would here. There was no way, _no way_, that-

"Everyone in Soul Society knows." Toshiro blushed a deep red color "Whoa, Hitsugaya-kun, its not as bad as your making it seem, if you just tried again-"

"If I tried again what? I'd give everyone more to laugh about?" Toshiro interrupted, his voice fierce. "I am _not_ going to make a fool of myself again! And its Hitsugaya-tachiou."

_Wow, he must really be into her if she can get a rise outta him like this._ Kyoraku sighed happily. "Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"Of course not! She doesnt want to see me!" Toshiro cursed mentally when he heard the way his voice cracked when he said the second part.

"Oi, how do you know that? Have you talked to her?" Kyoraku said again.

"No, She's embarrassed to be seen with me" Toshiro felt his anger disappear, leaving him feeling cold.

"How would you know, unless your seen with her? Go on and ask her out" Kyoraku suggested, nudging the young boys shoulder.

"I-I cant do that" Toshiro whined. He knew sounded childish but right now he didnt care. The only think he cared about at the moment was Misaki.

"I know how your feeling, Hitsugaya-tachiou" The older captain informed the younger. He continued when he saw the questioning look on said mans face. "Like shes the only thing thats important, you cant think of anything else, your blaming yourself for not having the guts to-"

"Okay, I get it. You can read me like a book!" Toshiro hushed the flirtatious man. "I dont see how thats going to help me with this this situation."

"It could if you try reading Misaki for a change, dont you think?"

Toshiro nodded slowly. He would talk to Misaki first chance he got, he had to stop hiding from his feelings for her. Whats the worse that could happen?

"Thank you, Kyoraku-tachiou" Toshiro thanked the older captain. He turned and started his walk to the 13th squad.

"Good luck, Hitsugaya-tachiou!" Kyoraku called. "Its not like your going to need it" He whispered. He turned to see Ukitake walk from around the corner, a smile on the white haired mans lips. "Isnt that right?"

"Of course." Ukitake smiled even more.

"Rangiku-chan was right. Playing matchmaker is fun." Kyoraku stated. The other man nodded.

**Back At the 13th Division.**********************

Toshiro hesitated outside Misaki's office door. He was pretty sure she already knew he was there, so he couldnt leave now. Plus he'd been in her office before so there was no reason to stall. It wasnt very different from other fuku-tachiou offices, except it had a handful of things from the World of the Living: a radio, silly pictures of her and her sister, things called high lighters that Misaki like to draw on people with (mainly Toshiro himself) and a stash of soda in her desk drawers. That also reminded the small captain that she was related to Rangiku. She drank soda the same way her older sister did with sake.

Finally Toshiro knocked tree times on the door, and waited for an answer.

"You can come in, Hitsugaya-tachiou"

Toshiro grimaced before entering the room. Misaki never really addressed him in such a proper manner (like Momo) unless they happen to be in public and it was to show respect. He sat down on her couch avoiding he gaze, until he couldnt anymore. Toshiro looked up into her soft blue eyes.

"Misaki..." Toshiro started.

"Hai?" Misaki said searching his eyes. She wondered if he could hear how loud her heart was beating.

"Misaki..." _Damn, cant I say anything else._

"Yes, Hitsugaya-kun?" She knew she was probably pushing his buttons. He was use to answering to 'Toshi-kun' and she was more likely worrying him. But right now she didnt care, she only wanted to know what he was going to say.

Toshiro stood. He walked across the room to the front of Misaki's desk and he took her hand very slowly.

"Misaki" The tone of his voice was commanding and firm.

The pink haired girl blushed. She couldnt say anything. So, he had figured out her little game and decided to end it. _End it. _The words rang in Misaki's head. She looked down at her desk her blush becoming much more noticeable.

"I want you to know, that I'm not ashamed of what happen on the roof the other day" Toshiro told her quietly. The girl looked up at him then back down.

"Really? 'Cuz I thought you were embarrassed over it" Misaki admitted.

The white haired boy ran his thumb over the back of Misaki's hand. "At first I was, but then I started thinking, who cares! I just want to go back to how things were between us"

"To be honest I didnt mind the teasing exactly it was just that w-we didnt g-get to... ya know."

Toshiro grinned. She wasnt mad. "We didnt get to what?" he squeezed her hand in encouragement.

Misaki looked up at the teasing smile on her friends face and said warily "Well, we didnt get to...k-"

Toshiro cupped Misaki's face with both his hands. He leaned across the desk and planted his lips on hers before she even knew it. Toshiro felt her bang tickling his face but didnt care. He could on focus on the warm soft pair of lips that hadn't responded to him yet._ What if this isn't what she wanted, maybe I'm not what she wants. _Toshiro used his right hand to cup the back of her neck, trying to get any reaction from his pink haired girl. Said girl gasped and felt something wet and warm slip into her mouth and begin exploring. What was that sound?

She was starting to get lightheaded. She moved her hands to hold onto Toshiro's arms. She thought she heard something. Maybe she wasnt getting lightheaded, maybe she was getting high off Toshiro's mouth instead. The thought made her want to laugh but she was rather busy at the moment. She felt the white haired youth press harder on her lips, his tongue going deeper down her throat.

Toshiro couldnt believe how great this was feeling. He would have started kissing girls much sooner if he knew it was going to feel like this. He moved down along her jawline, letting his lips ghost over her skin. He could feel her grinning. He moved back to her lips in the most passionate kiss he could give her, with their current position.

**Nicole: Hey this is rated "T" so calm down**

**Elyssa: like I dont know that, you calm down!**

**Nicole:well im not the one makin them get all freaky in the office *makes faces at Elyssa***

**Elyssa:...stop that... **

_Then they both heard it again_. The sound of a camera clicking. They broke away from each other with a _pop_. Toshiro turned slowly toward Misaki's office door, while Misaki peeked around him. There, in the door way stood Rangiku, Shuuhei, Renji, Ichigo, Ukitake, and Kyoraku. Rangiku with camera in hand with the biggest grin for her little sister and her captain on her pretty face. The rest seem to be holding back laughs with all their might.

Misaki jumped out of her chair and onto her desk, she pointed and said: "RANGIKU! YOU FREAKIN' SUCK! I SHOULDVE KNOWN YOU WOULD PULLED SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

The older of the sisters replied "You live and learn Mini-Me. Maybe now you'll think twice before taking my nail polish without asking!"

"Are you serious! OMG you take my stuff all the time" Misaki's eyes widened in disbelief.

The strawberry blonde had an answer for that too "Well, I'm older then you so I can!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, now gimme that camera!" She flew off her desk at her sister who held the device over her head.

"Oh, I dont think so! I'm just going to hold on to these for later blackmail, if you dont mind"

The pink haired vice captain started to jump to reach for the camera. When that didnt work she started to climb her sisters back causing them to fall to the ground. The camera slid out of the blondes hands and out the door. Both sisters were on their feet and out the door in a flash. Whining and tripping each other.

Toshiro had been frozen in humiliation. _They had seen everything. How was he ever going to live this down? _Ukitake came over and put a hand on his shoulder "Dont look so down, Hitsugaya-tachiou, its perfectly fine"

When the young boy didnt answer Kyoraku spoke "Yeah, I bet those pictures wont be the topic of everything for longer than 3 months" he grinned. Then they all burst out laughing.

**Reviews and comments are welcome! Hope you liked it!**

**Elyssa: dont forget to tell them!**

**Nicole: oh yeah! Elyssa thinks ichigo should have a crush on Misaki too and try to convice her leave shiro for him instead.**

**Elyssa: yeah cuz ichi rocks harder then shiro-chan! *fangirl scream!***

**Nicole:mmm...yeah...but its up to you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Heya! Sorry we took so long to put this up. We had to think of what to write. Toshiro and Misaki are now together. Yay! Enjoy.**

It was mid noon when Toshiro knocked on his pink haired girls front door. He was there to pick up Misaki for their first date. He was taking her to the World of the Living to a simple diner and then to a Fair, since Misaki let it slip that she'd wonder what french fries were like and she wanted to go to one. Toshiro didnt particularly like the diner part but deep down he was all about roller coasters and games.

So there he was, dressed in a black t-shirt with blue and white designs dashed over it. His blue jeans were tight but not skin tight like Rangiku would have liked. His hair was styled its usual way. He hoped his didnt look smaller than usual due to his lack of large clothes. Though he _was_ bigger than Misaki, he didnt like to compare their heights.

Now all he had to wait for his new girlfriend. After the situation with the pictures of the two kissing was settled (the camera was destroyed by Ukitake after Misaki had pretended to cry) they had become joined at the hip.

Toshiro stood up straighter as the door finally opened, then his breath caught. There stood Misaki with a blush across her cheeks wearing a long flowing baby blue shirt. It couldnt have matched her eyes anymore perfectly. The shirt was held to her stomach with a fashion belt just under her breats. She was wearing leggings that reached past her knees. Misaki's hair was pulled back with a black headband and toned down to soft waves.

Toshiro grinned and extended his hand to her "You look amazing, Saki"

The vice captain blushed even more. "Th-thanks" She took his hand and he pulled her closer as they began to walk to the serenity gate that he had opened earlier.

"Double M! You look _so_ cute!" The busty blonde squeaked happily. She had been waiting at the gate with Ukitake. "I knew that shirt was perfect for you!"

"You look very nice Misaki-chan" Ukitake smiled down at her and to Toshiro he said "Make sure you have her back by 10 and not a minute later or so help me, I'll-"

"Ukitake-tachiou! Its fine" The young fuku-tachiou declared. Her captain had not completely got over the whole 'did he touch you!' thing and was very cautious of the small captain now. "We are so outta here" Misaki gripped Toshiro's shirt and pulled him into the gate because he was too shocked by The older mans threats.

**At The Diner******************

"Here we are" Toshiro said uncovering the small girls eyes. She gasped. They were at a old fifties diner with a very "space age" theme. Misaki had never seen anything like it. There were home style meals with apple pie for dessert, families were crammed into booths and the tall stools were loaded with other teenagers. The coolest thing that Misaki noticed however, was that everyone was drinking coke from the original glass.

"Rangiku and Momo insisted that I watch 'Grease' before I decided to take you anywhere... So I thought this would be the best place. Finding a place like this in Karakura Town was-"

"Toshi-kun! I love it!" She hugged her white haired boy tightly before pulling him to a round booth and sliding in. He slid in a moment after, sitting close to her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Saki... Your not bothered by my presence?" Toshiro said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Her pink eyebrows scrunched together.

"I mean...well you never mind whenever I touch you...like you dont think I'm cold?" Toshiro admitted. Ever since he was a small child, other people had avoided being around him even if he had done nothing to them. They just kept their distance. He had always thought it was because he gave off an icy vibe.

"Oh... Of course not. I like being around you. I mean I notice it but I just dont care" Misaki said quietly giving him a reassuring smile. Just then a young waitress with big curly blonde hair and a big lipstick smile came to take their orders.

"What'll you have?" She asked the odd couple.

Toshiro smiled. "We'll have a cheeseburger and fries" Misaki started to protest but Toshiro gave her a sly look and she shut her mouth and let him order for her. Even if it was cliché it was still cute.

The waitress, Emily, grinned at Toshiro's 'smooth' move "And to drink?"

"Two cokes" Toshiro answered again. He placed his hand over Misaki's and she smiled.

"Make that three" An all too familiar voice stated. All three people turned to see none other than, Ichigo Kurosaki, striding over to them. His grin was very pronounced. He reached the table and sat down next to the vice captain with a _plop_.

"Uh...Okay. Three it is!" Emily said slowly and wrote something on her little notepad and left.

As soon as she was out of earshot Toshiro hissed "Why are you here, Kurosaki?"he pulled his girlfriend closer to him and away from the strawberry.

"Aw, Toshiro dont be like that" He scooted closer to Misaki "I came to apologize"

"For what?" Misaki asked feeling very uncomfortable between both boys.

"Well 'bout a week ago I came across two kids up on a rooftop making out and-"

Misaki punched him in the arm. Maybe a _tad_ hard.

"Ouch" Ichigo grumbled as the food arrived.

"There ya go!" Emily said, setting down the plates and soda with a nervous smile on her face. She could tell the 3 teens were arguing and said "Is there _anything_ else I could do?" She seemed to be asking if they wanted Ichigo gone.

"No were good" Ichigo said patting Misaki on the shoulder then letting his hand rest there, to Toshiro's utter shock. Emily quickly walked away shaking her head.

"_**Get your damn hand off of her**_" Toshiro told the orange haired teen with as much venom as he could muster in a whisper.

Ichigo hesitated but removed his hand. "Whoa no need to get all feisty, Toshiro" His grin returned. "Anyway Im sorry for embarrassing you" He told Misaki, looking into her pale blue eyes.

"Uh, its fine" Misaki avoided his gaze and leaned into Toshiro, who put his arm around her shoulders.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo. The two seem to be having a silent conversation.

_'What are you intentions, Kurosaki?' _Toshiro gave him his signature gaze.

_'I think you know what I want' _He looked from Toshiro to Misaki, then back.

_'I'm _never_ going to give you a chance to have it' _

_'Then I guess I'm going to have to take what I want' _Ichigo sighed.

_'And I'm going to have to hold onto what I have' _Toshiro smiled and gave Misaki a kiss on her forehead, which she gladly accepted.

"Oh, Toshiro! Look how late its getting! We should hurry" The girl said. Oblivious to the fact that she may have started some kind of war for her heart. They quickly ate their food (Ichigo helping himself to Misaki's) and started out the door.

"...Ichigo, where are you going?" Misaki asked the strawberry who had followed them to the fair.

"To the fair" He smiled. "I'm going to hang with you guys if that okay?"

She looked at her whited haired boyfriend. "Well actually-"

"Ichigo!" Called a girl with big boobs and burnt orange hair.

"Orihime?" Ichigo said back. The girl hurried to meet him and waved excitedly. "What're you doing here?"

"You think I would miss the Karakura Town fair? It only comes once a year" Orihime said cheerfully. Then she noticed the other two people. "Hello Hitsugaya-kun and...?"

"Thats Misaki Matsumoto" Ichigo clarified. "Rangiku's sister"

"Oh, its nice to meet you" The girl said but Misaki didnt miss the difference in her voice "You look just like Rangiku-san"

"Thanks" Misaki mumbled as she took Toshiro's hand and together all four kids walked through the gate and into the fair.

**Nicole: And scene! Haha I just loved the idea of a 50's diner for their first date. Wow everyone's crashing. Sorry guys.**

**Toshiro: Thanks, now I have to protect whats mine!**

**Ichigo: Not yours for long ;)**

**Misaki and Orihime: … :o**

**Nicole and Elyssa: Tune in next time for another installment of Toshiro's lil Rangiku! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We dont own bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N:Here ya go! Hope you enjoy. Sorry if Orihime or Ichigo are OOC.**

The night was a colorful blur for Misaki. Accompanied with hugs from Toshiro and the occasional roller coaster or game. All until she had decided to go to the bathroom and Orihime had decided to join her.

The two girls walked slowly into the unclean fair restroom. Misaki slowly turned to face her, small smile on her face.

"...Orihime I-"

"I'm sorry! I dont mean to be so mean towards you I just cant help it" The busty teen admitted throwing her arms around the smaller girl, suffocating her in a very Rangiku manor.

"Wha- What do you mean?" Misaki gasped out.

"I mean I just-just cant help being a little bit jealous of the attention Ichigo is giving you" Orihime seemed to be on the brink of tears so Misaki wrapped her arms around her waist in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Orihime... You dont have to feel this way, I dont think of Ichigo like that" Misaki patted her back.

"I mean its just that its always like this. First with Rukia and now you, he never seems to notice me" Yep, tears were definitely on the way.

"Oh dont cry Orihime! Ichigo's just kinda stupid and doesnt see whats going on in front of him"

"Ive been there from the beginning and he hasnt noticed. All it took was for him to see you a couple times and he was sold. He told Chad and Chad told me" Orihime said her tears tuning down.

"What did he say?" Despite everything the vice captain wanted to know why the Strawberry had taken an interest in her.

"He said ever since the day with the popsicles, Ichigo decided that he wanted you for himself because her thought you were strong and he saw how you didnt care what they were saying about you. And you look like Rangiku so that was a plus too! Also he was getting over Rukiaand you seemed like you could handle all the extra baggage that came withbeing with him, unlike her" She thought for a moment "And me apparently"

Misaki studied the teen infront of her. She had big grey eyes and a super cute face. Not to mention boobs. Why in the world was she so down? _She must really have it bad for Ichigo._

"Really? He got all that from seeing me twice?"

"Well not really, he asked about you and all that mushy stuff" Orihimestopped crying and was staring at herself in the mirror. The shorter girl appeared beside her and they both looked at their refection. "Ya know what? Sometimes I wonder if-"

Suddenly they felt an intense spiritual pressure pressing down on them. Orihime gasped and hit the ground.

"Orihime!" Misaki moved to help her up but she stopped when she heard someone open the bathroom door. She immediately turned to face whoever it was.

There stood two Arrancar with big smirks on their faces.

Misaki instinctively reached for her Zanpaktou, then cursed herself for not bringing any soul candy. She kneeled and shook Orihime. "Orihime we have to get out of here!"

Orihime opened her eyes and looked around. Seeing the two Arrancar, shequickly put up a shield to protect herself and Misaki.

They both gasped and backed up when the shield was broken by the bigger Arrancar. With their backs against the dirty bathroom wall they watched in horror as they were approached.

**Meanwhile*************

Toshiro watched as the two girls walked over to the bathroom and disappeared inside. Then he turned to glare at Kurosaki, who was already gazing at him.

"Just what seems to be your problem, Kurosaki?" Toshiro growled.

Ichigo was just as grumpy. "I have no problem, except _you_"

"Well, what are you going to do about me?"

"I'm gonna steal your girl" Ichigo told him, grin happily in place.

"Wha-What?" The captain was taken back by Ichigo's confidence. "How do you know she even wants you?"

"I dontknow that. But whose to say she wants to stay with you after she hears what I'm offering her?" Ichigo wandered over to a game and began to shoot hoops.

Toshiro shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the game. Misaki wouldnt really leave him for a substitute shinigami, would she? _No, shes better than that, theres no need to worry._

He glanced at Ichigo, who was focusing on the game. "What are you offering her?" He demanded.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, Toshiro"

"I just want to know what your offering, so I can point out I'm already giving it to her" The white haired boy smirked when he saw Kurosaki miss the basket.

Ichigo turned to look at him. "I'm offering her fun, and lots of love and I'm not going to _freeze _her to _death_"

Toshiro'seyes narrowed "She's not affected by that, in the slightest bit or I would deal with it"

"Yeah sure" Ichigo turned back to the game "Plus shes beautiful and funny and sweet and strong. Like the total package, just what I need"

"I can see that. But why does it have to be Misaki, shes _my _girlfriend" Toshiro said.

"I know and I do think its kinda mean to still try for her but if I dont try then its always going to be a 'what if'"

Toshiro sighed. There was no getting through to him, no matter how much he talked or yelled. He would just have to show Misaki how much he cared for her and that he was the best man and-

"Have you told her you loved her yet?" Ichigo asked suddenly pulling Toshiro from his thoughts.

"...Well not exactly..." Toshiro let himself admit. He would tell Misaki he loved her when the time was right, saying "Love" when you didnt mean it wasnt right. He did feel very strongly for his pink haired girl but he didntwant to make the mistake of telling her he was in love with her if he wasnt.

"Lemme guess, you say that because the word '_love_' shouldnt be taken lightly"

"For the most part, yes" Toshiro said.

"Hm" Ichigo seemed to be considering Toshiro's side. He knew he wasntin love with Misaki _yet_, but if she gave him a chance he was sure he could grow to. Rukia had told him how fast Ukitake had let her fill Kaien's spot without remorse. And how all the other squads had begged her to join them instead of the 13th.

Ichigowanted that to be his. He wanted something stable in his life, that was almost guaranteed to be with him the next day.

"You dont think she deserves better than you? Maybe even better than me?" Ichigo was deep in thought.

Toshiro thought about this. He hadn't really thought of what would be best for Misaki because she made him so happy. Most of the time he couldnt believe she had chose him of all people. The short, odd looking, baby-faced, icy captain of the 10th squad. Misaki was a popular lieutenant. Even Kenpachi appreciated her fighting style and Byakuya thought her calligraphy was exceptional.

Perhaps she did deserve better but its not like he was holding her back. He would be hurt if she moved on but he would be happy for her despite it all. Misaki was _his_ for the time being and he would make sure she knew as much.

"Kurosaki-" Toshirostarted to end their little rivalry when he felt a strong spiritual pressure. He instantly turned to run to where he had seen the girls last, with Ichigo on his heels. He kicked opened the door in time to see Misaki and Orihime both bruised and out cold in the arms of two Arrancar.

"STOP!" He and Ichigo yelled starting to run to the intruders. Abruptly a portal opened and the Arrancar walked in without even turning to face Toshiro or Ichigo.

As the portal started to close Toshiro saw Misaki's swollen eyes open slowly, glazed over, but she looked directly into his.

Then she was gone.

**Elyssa:And cut!**

**Nicole:I want to thank Black Cat Angel for using her brilliant mind to help us write this chapter and helping us think of whats to come.**

**Elyssa: Thanks!**

**Misaki and Orihime: What about us? Whats going on!**

**Nicole:Y'all come back now, ya hear? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N:This is by far my favorite chapter! Now things get complicated for everyone. :)**

It was cold. Very cold. And dark. Misaki stood in one of the corners of the room as far as her chains let her. Over and over Misaki tried to make out the things in the room she was in but it was no use. Then she asked herself three things.

One: What happened to her? She thought back and remembered going to the fair with Toshiro and being attacked by two Arrancars. She recalled being beaten into submission and Orihime trying to protect them both.

Which brought her to number two: Where was Orihime? When she looked at Toshiro, for what might be the last time, she had also saw her being taken into the strange portal with herself. Then nothing. The vice captain thought really hard, suddenly it came back. Arriving in Las Nachos, fighting her kidnappers, being struck over the head, Orihime crying her name and being pulled in the opposite direction.

And number three: How was she going to get out and save them both? To that she had several answers, well really options. She could find a way out of her chains and find a way out of her room, but she would have to have a weapon of some sort. And she could wait until the faceless Arrancar who fed her came back and beg them to let her go.

Maybe she should wait on Toshiro or Ichigo to come for her. She was almost positive Toshiro would show up but she wanted him to bring Ichigo because she could never bear it if he got hurt because of her.

Suddenly the door opened wide and three figures walked in. Lights came on. She instantly recognized them all. Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen. The three extremely dangerous, traitors of Soul Society.

They approached slowly but surely stopping in front of her. Gin was holding Inuazuma and Tousen held a pure white kimono but the sleeves and openings were rimmed in black, it also had a big black boe to tie it off. She straightened and looked down at the ground.

"Misaki" Aizen said calmly. Misaki almost looked up at him. "Look at me" She did so immediately, like they were old friends. She was trapped in his gaze. Her head was getting light and she felt herself being lifted out of her body. Instead of being the one there, she was merely watching from afar.

"How are you?" Aizen asked softly. Small smile present.

"Fine, of course" Someone answered almost sarcastic.

"I'm pleased to here that, Misaki" Aizen smiled a little more.

"Glad to hear it, Aizen" They said.

"Child, you will not speak to Aizen-sama in such a way" Tousen told it.

"Yet then again, Ma'be sh' should" Gin mused.

"I have a proposition for you" Aizen looked down at her, ignoring his subordinates bickering.

"What is it?" Misaki heard herself saying. It was like she wasnt even in control of herself anymore. She was just a face and someone else was controlling her actions.

"Have you ever wondered why Yamamoto and all the other Captains welcomed you so easily? Why Ukitake had no remorse after having his precious vice captains spot replaced? Why Toshiro took such a liking to you?"

"What of it?" Misaki never thought of it like that. No, she never wanted to think like that, whoever was controlling her wanted her to doubt herself. "What are you saying?"

"Join us, Misaki Matsumoto. Join us, and see where the Soul King resides, and where you truly belong" Aizen extended his hand. _Where I truly belong? _Her other self reached forward and took his hand as if they were grateful.

_This couldnt be happening_. There was something else doing this to her, but at the same time she knew it was her. What was this feeling of gratitude she was feeling for Aizen. She was glad he was asking her to join them and take her to the Soul King. _Why?_ All she knew was she was feeling cold and she wanted Toshiro next to her again. Making her laugh, holding her hand, telling her everything was okay.

_But Toshiro was a lie. _

Misaki saw herself accept her Zanpaktou and the new clothes. Then follow the traitors out of the door. Misaki let out a loud, confused, angry, scream and ran to follow herself.

*********Back in Soul Society*********

Toshiro stood in the Captains meeting. They were discussing Misaki and Orihime's disappearance. Because of the urgency all the vice captains were present as well.

"We have to go after them!" Toshiro argued when Yamamoto declared that Soul Society would stay out of it, unless it directly affected them or the world of the living. They would wait until The Winter War.

"Misaki _is_ a part of us all! How can you all just stay here while she's being held hostage?" No one would meet his eyes.

Ichigo busted threw the door "And Orihime too! Is this all Soul Society does?" He was followed by Rukia, who looked just as upset as him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are not officially a member of Soul Society therefore you cannot understand our decisions" Head Captain Yamamoto told him.

"Well I do Yamamoto-sensei, and I dont want to just stand by while she could be hurt" Toshiro said.

"You do not understand as well, Hitsugaya-tachiou" The head captain informed him.

"What is it that neither of them understand" Rangiku spoke calmly, trying to smooth the tension in the room. "And myself too"

No one said anything for several _long_ moments before Yamamoto opened his eyes and said "Misaki Matsumoto, has willingly gone with Aizen"

Toshiro was stunned "She would _never_ do that!"

"Hitsugaya-tachiou!" Yamamoto yelled. "There are many secrets in Soul Society, that are never meant to be revealed. But right now, I will inform you as to why, Misaki Matsumoto, will follow Sosuke Aizen"

"Why then?" Toshiro said, hands in fists "Tell me why she will follow him"

"Because, Toshiro-kun" Ukitake spoke. "They both share the same desire"

"WHAT?" Toshiro, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Rangiku yelled in disbelief.

"How is that possible? Theres no way she could want something like-" Rangiku spoke desperately.

"Silence!" Yamamoto Declared. "What has been said is true"

"Theres no way..." Toshiro whispered.

Rangiku started to cry silently and Rukia put her arms around her. "Yamamoto-sensei how can you be sure?" Rukia asked.

"Because, 100 years ago, The Royal Key was found" Yamamoto closed his eyes sadly.

**Nicole: Cut! Cut! That was magic people!**

**Elyssa:Yeah that cliffie was awesome.**

**Misaki:What the-**

**Nicole and Elyssa: Hurry back now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N:Sorry if my explanation doesnt make sense, im trying to get the point across though. I wrote this chapter by myself too. Also if the years dont match up, sorry. Might be a little short. Enjoy.**

All the captains had slightly relaxed after the shocking information had been shared.

Yamamoto hadnt said a thing as they talked among themselves and some had a seat on the ground. Then he cleared his thoart.

"300 years ago there was a great rebellion amongst the Shinigami" Yamamoto started to tell the long tale. "Many Shinigami found themselves fighting and killing their closest of friends. It was all because of the location of The Royal Key. Other Shinigami believed they had a right to know where it was as well. Once their request was denied by Central 46, many felt justice wasn't being served by Soul Society and wanted to find the Key by force.

"When asked why they wanted the key at all, they simply stated they were tired of not knowing the Soul Society secrets and that we were corrupt and must be destroyed. The great battle lasted for a long time years, Seireniti divided in two, until the Soul King stepped in. He decided that the location of the Key was only to be known to the Royal Guard and family and Head Captains. He believed it was completely insulting and infuriating that mere Shinigami would question him.

"He decided to put them all to death by his guard. But as the Guard were entering Soul Society many rebels also crossed over to their dimension, unnoticed. They hid themselves and secretly learned even more about the Spirit King and his world. It took 50 years but they found The Royal Key" Ukitake told the story.

"Many tried to posses it but they only ended up being taken over by the Key, having their power taken. When the sanctuary of the Key was opened, the King went to end the battle once and for all, himself. But by that time one traitor had come to hold the Key and was about to blow up the entire world" Kyoraku put it.

"Suddenly the Key started to glow a blinding bright light and pulled the Shinigami within itself. That is when we discovered the Key had a will of its own. We had to find a new place for the Key to be hidden. Somewhere it couldnt be discovered and where it would be safe" Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked at his captains and vice captains, who were all in silent. He finally settled on Rangiku and Toshiro who looked the most frozen. "And that place..."

"...Was inside of your soul, Misaki" Aizen said as if it were some honor. Gin and Tousen were on either side of him.

Misaki's mouth dropped open. She had come back to control of her body but she could still feel the other presence, _the Key_, lurking behind her. She was sure she could pull on it's power if necessary, but she didnt want to lose herself inside it. It was trying to work _with_ her, but that was so _strange_.

"Why?" Misaki asked slowly.

"You were a mere human child at the time, with no spiritual powers. The King believed no one who dare look in the World of the Living for such a amazing royal artifact, let alone a weak child. But thats what made it so easy to figure out where you were. But with such power _inside_ your soul and you being human, the Key couldnt channel any powers and ultimately ended up slowly draining your life force instead. Although you did live several years in the Human World even with it in you..." Aizen gave her a sly look. "That just proves why the Key wants you to stay with it"

"Yup you'r the pick of the litter!" Gin said cheerfully. Tousen rolled his eyes.

"But how come it wants me?" the vice captain asked.

"Misaki, you are truly fascinating. You dont even realize how much power you have yourself... Or are you just lying to me?" Aizen's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Misaki's voice was higher than usual.

"Did you honestly not notice your spiritual pressure much before you entered the academy? Are you telling me that you didnt hold back when sparring against your friends? Why do you hide the aewsome power of Inuazuma and his Bankai?" Aizen questioned Misaki to the fullest.

"How long have you been watching me?" Misaki demanded.

"I saw as the Key was entered into your soul. Much like how Urahara placed the hyogoku inside Rukia, yet they cant be removed the same way. Theres no way possible to remove the Key from you now" Aizen smiled again.

"Did... did they know that the Key was going to kill me? Slowly take my life until there was no more left? And take me away from my family and friends?" Misaki asked Aizen sadly.

"I'm sure they knew it was a possibility, I'm sorry but Soul Society and The King will do anything to protect their secrets. Even kill an innocent child" He put his hand on the girls shoulder.

"Dont be sorry. It must have been my fate if it happened" She was done asking questions. She knew what she was and what she was going to have to do. There was no denying it anymore.

"Do you know what your fate is now?" Aizen asked her quietly but seriously.

"Yes. I'm going to follow you and be your subordinate" Misaki looked up at her leader. "I will fight against Soul Society, Aizen-sama"

Back in Soul Society, Toshiro sat on the roof of his office. One of his and Misaki's favorite places.

A single tear slid down his cheek. A moment later he grabbed Hyourinmaru, and flash stepped to the gate to the Living World. Where he knew the others would be waiting for him. He wouldnt let Misaki down.

**Nicole:Didcha like it? Hope ya did! Review. Its getting close to the end but not quite. Still have lose ends to tie! See ya next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I dont own bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N:Enjoy! This is anther by myself. hopefully it brings some tears with it.**

They had gotten themselves separated. Uryu and Chad were stuck fighting Privion Espada while Renji and Rukia took on current Espada. Ichigo, Toshiro and Rangiku had stayed together and had finally gotten somewhere inside the complicated castle.

"Okay, we should proceed with caution so were not discovered-" Toshiro thought of a plan.

"MISAKI! Where are you imoto-chan?" Rangiku called desperately.

"ORIHIME! Tell me where she is, dammit!" Ichigo yelled.

"Would you two shut up! You might have just blown our cover" Hitsugaya commanded.

The three continued down the long hall in a fast jog, but still alert. They were left in peace for a while until 3 lower arrancar showed up, poised to attack. Ichigo drew Zangetsu and Toshiro pulled out Hyourinmaru.

"You two go on," Rangiku said quietly. The younger boys turned to see a sad yet determined look on her face. "Your the only ones who can save them now"

"Rangiku-" Toshiro started.

"No, Captain. It has to be this way, I'll handle them myself" She looked at her tachiou. "Believe me"

Toshiro nodded slowly "C'mon, Ichigo, lets go" The two started off, leaving the woman by herself.

Soon enough they came to two different paths. They stood silently for several moments.

Ichigo sighed. "You go ahead after Misaki, Toshiro. I'm gonna go after Orihime"

"Are you sure, Kurosaki?"

"Yeah. I bet shes waiting on you anyway, the same way Orihime is for me"

Toshiro nodded. But he couldnt shake the feeling that something about this whole thing was a little off. They had all got separated much too quickly and too timed. Now they were the last two and the same was happening to them all well. He was about to mention this to Ichigo but the strawberry was already running down a hall.

"Dont worry, Toshiro! You'll say her, I just know it!" He called back over his shoulder.

A vein popped out of his head. That kid could be so impulsive but he shook it off and began to run down the hall. He ran for what seemed like hours until he saw a light at the end of a tunnel. He hurried to it and saw he had ended up back in the desert. He looked around and saw nothing but white sand and some structures further out in the sand.

Then he saw _her_. The girl who'd stolen his heart. The one who had been stolen from him.

"Misaki!" He called and flashed stepped toward her. She had he back to him and she had moved futher out into the sand when he came closer. He came forward again. She moved futher again.

This kept up until, suddenly she stopped moving. He came withen 10 meters of her and stopped too.

"Misaki" He said quietly. She turned slowly. He gasped. It was his Misaki, yet a different one at the same time. She had her looks and her same eyes, but now her eyes held things deep within themselves. Pain and suffering. Anger. But mostly acceptance. She wore an all white kimono, with black rimming and a black boe. Her hair wasnt wild anymore but straight and the back was pulled into a high ponytail.

She looked him dead in the eyes.

"Misaki?" He took a step toward her, when he felt a extremely high spiritual pressure. He felt himself trying to stand up. He looked around trying to find its source. But only he and the vice captain were there.

"Are you okay?" He asked when the pressure went away. But she was completely unaffected.

"Not entirely" She said. He was glad her voice was the same, if a little sad.

"Misaki, please, come back with me while you still can!" He reached out to her.

"If only it were that easy, Toshi-kun" She kicked some of the sand and looked down.

"Why cant it be?" He demanded.

"Theres no place in Soul Society for me anymore" She looked at him with complete truth in her eyes.

"Why not?"

"I never belonged there in the first place. At least not for another decade or two"

"Misaki...They key doesnt make you who you are"

"Yet, Soul Society, sure made it me" She couldnt hold back the venom in her words and saw Toshiro's face go blank for a second.

"Misaki it doesnt matter! Your here now and thats all that matters"

"No! Your wrong! It does matter! They took my life from me, and they are going to pay!" Wind whipped around them before settling down as Misaki unclenched her fists.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I couldnt protect you during that time" Toshiro felt himself start to lose confidence. Just the look in the girls eyes was enough to break him. "But now I can. If you would only let me. I wont let any harm ever come to you again. I'm sorry you went through that but-"

"Enough all ready! You can say whatever you want...but will it bring my soul back to my body?" She narrowed her eyes. "No. It wont. Do you have any idea how empty I feel? I feel so...hollow"

Toshiro's eyes widened as she drew Inuazuma. And readied herself for battle.

"Captain! Captain! You found Misaki! Is she okay? Misa-!" Rangiku's voice was cut off as she ran up to her younger sister and her captain. She had scratches from the arrancar but had ended up fine. She looked down to see a large slash running across her stomach, from just under her right breast to her left hip. "Wha?" She looked up to see her sister standing less that 3 meters from her. In her sisters hand was a blade covered in blood.

Misaki shook Inuazuma dry. "Hm, looks like your still in shock, onee-san" she studied her own Zanpaktou. "He's real fast. But, when is lighting ever slow? Your just another person thats in the way, be glad he did it painlessly. Thats his thing, to attack without pain so that his victims dont even realize whats happen. Hes mean that way, sorry onee-san... it has to be done!"

Rangiku watched her sister turn and set her sights on her captain. "Misaki! No!" she called as she fell to the sand and her vision faded. She heard her sisters words in her ears...

"Sorry onee-san..."

**Nicole:Cut! Sorry Rangiku fans. :( things get worse before they get better. the next chapter will be up ASAP. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:We dont own bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N:So close to the end. :( but theres still so much to go through. Enjoy!**

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro yelled as his vice captain passed out.

"Yes?" Misaki answered. Her sword was still drawn and ready.

"I dont even know who you are" He looked down and drew his Zanpaktou "But what I do know is...I'm going to drag the Misaki Matsumoto I knew out of you, even if it kills you"

"The Misaki you knew never existed" She quoted Aizen and saw his hand tighten on his hilt "But you can try to pull on her all you want, but it just might _actually_ kill you"

"So you're really doing this?" Toshiro hated the way he sounded. The girl nodded. "You're officially an enemy of Soul Society" he didnt say it as a question, more of a statement.

"Your interfering with the way things have to be. I dont want to fight you, Toshiro if you would just step aside and let me do what I have to" Misaki tried to reason.

"No," Toshiro said "I want stand by and let some stranger, take my home from me"

"Then I guess theres no choice, huh? You'll see things my way one way or another"

"Just remember, I wont go easy on you" All doubt whipped from his face.

They launched themselves at each other, a battle cry coming from Toshiro. Their blades crashed countless times, as they flash stepped from place to place. Toshiro's moves were smart and calculated, while Misaki's were quick and unpredictable. The girl saw an opening a swung her leg, catching Toshiro in the stomach, sending him back into the sand rolling. She popped up infront of him and their swords clashed, he flew again.

He rushed back at Misaki, with more force than before. But she had already began to understand his moves and countered easily. Without much effort she spun and kicked him into a nearby structure, shattering it into pieces.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro declared. He released his Shikai and a Chinese Dragon swirled around him. He flew to the air.

Misaki's eyes widened. She'd always wanted to see the strongest Ice Zanpaktou and now she couldnt even enjoy it. She sighed and raised her blade again.

"Thats not going to work, Hitsugaya-tachiou" She told him.

"Well lets see then, Matsumoto-fukutachiou. Sorry if it hurts the _real_ you" He swung with great force.

Hyourinmaru roared and came toward her at different angles. "Its not _fukutachiou_ anymore. Your not the one who should be sorry, either" She said and closed her eyes.

"Shock and Electrocute, Inuazuma" Her sword glowed for a second. Then disappeared. On both her hands there were metal gloves that ran to her elbows. Thin lines ran from the gloves and wrapped around her fingers.

She pointed the index finger on her right hand at Hyourinmaru. A single bolt of lighting cut it in half across the dragons face. Toshiro's eyes bulged. He quickly dodged the attack.

"So that's your Zanpaktou?" He asked.

She flew up in the air as well. She nodded. "You like it?" She showed him her right arm "With him on my arms, I can control him better and hes faster"

"Thats not going to make any difference! I'll do whatever it takes to bring you to your senses" He swung a again. The dragon came again. "Sennen Hyoro" he whispered. He knew it was dangerous to use this technique but he had to try something.

"I told you that's not-" Her breath caught and looked behind her where Toshiro was holding her left hand with the chain on Hyourinmaru. Stopping her from moving. His face was soft and relaxed, completely content with the situation they were in.

"Were both going to freeze, here and right now" He said calmly. "And despite you turning on me and Soul Society, I'm glad to have seen you this last time."

Misaki broke her eyes from him and stared at what was coming for her. Not only the Dragon but several Ice Pillars rotating around them. She hadnt been aware he could use this while still in Shikai mode. He had planned this whole thing. _Such a Toshiro thing to do_... She thought.

Two arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. Holding the blade out infront of her. He rested his beaten face on her shoulder. "I'm sorry... I-I love you... Misaki" He turned the sword 90 degrees counter clockwise. He nuzzled her neck softly.

"I love you too, Toshiro" She leaned her head on his as the dragon and pillars met them. "Sorry I got you dragged into this... I'll make it up to you...soon somehow"

*********Back in the Castle*********

Ichigo ran threw the halls wildly trying to find Orihime. He'd already fought off 2 lower arrancar, and was starting to get angry.

Then he felt Toshiro's reistu fading slowly. "Dammit!"

"Are you upset, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo quickly turned to see none other than Gin Ichimaru standing before him with that same fox like look on his face.

"Wheres Orihime? And what happened to Toshiro?" He demanded, drawing his Zanpaktou.

Gin tilted his head to the right. "Aint it obvious? Misaki defeated him...duh"

"Wh-what?" Ichigo was stunned.

"Its exactly what I jus' said. She don' wanna be bothered wit Soul Society anymore so she joined up wit us!" Gin's grin widened.

"Thats a lie!" Ichigo heard the doubt in his voice, so there was no chance the other man had missed it.

"Oh, its the truth. I mean if my soul was forced outta my body, so I could protect some old key-"

"Shut it. I dont care what happened but I'm going to save everyone here!" He was about to attack when he felt Toshiro's spiritual fall even more. "Damn!"

"Better hurry, Kurosaki-kun! _The shows gonna begin soon_" With that he laughed and walked away as Ichigo rushed to find Toshiro and the newest traitor of Soul Society.

**Nicole:Do you think were making this a lil too hard on Toshiro?**

**Elyssa:No its our vision remember? We'll explain in the next chapter. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo hurried to find Toshiro. He hoped he wasnt too late and that it wasnt really Misaki who had done it too him. He shouldve never tried to challenge him for her heart, then things wouldnt be this way right now. Ichigo had supportive friends and a family that loved him, and_ Orihime_...

Why didnt he see it before? He'd said he wanted something solid in his life that would be there the next day. Orihime had been there for _years_ and he'd never actually stood back and took notice until now. And now might just be too late.

Not only too late for Orihime but for Toshiro too.

Ichigo arrived to confusing scene. So many things were covered in ice like something had exploded, but there were little trims of lightning showing up ever so often on the cold surfaces. Ichigo started to walk on the ice very carefully, trying to locate the small captain and the girl.

In the middle of the ice land lay Toshiro obviously hurt and about to lose consciousness with a quite dazzled Rangiku at his side. Ichigo hurried and kneeled beside them and look down at Toshiro.

"Kuro..." He tried to say but didnt have the strength.

"Shh, Captain, dont speak" Rangiku hushed him.

"Rangiku, what happen here?" Ichigo asked.

"...I dont remember much but..." She began to speak. "I fought off the arrancar and was coming to help Captain but then...Misaki-chan sliced me clean open. As I started to black out she said sorry and she went to fight captain. When I came to the next time, they were both caught in _Sennen Hyoro _they seemed to be speaking but I couldnt here what they were saying..." She looked as if she were about to cry.

"And then what? You have to tell me _everything you remember_!" Ichigo demanded.

"Okay! And the pillars were closing when Misaki used _Akarui Shirudo _to protect themselves from being frozen. But the Shield started to actually melt the ice, making it water, and there was too much for her to handle. She grabbed Captain and started to flee even though she was constantly being shocked by the water and her Zanpaktou, by Captain slowing her down. She called out Gekiteki na raito and thats what caused all this ice.

"She got away with him but suffered a lot of damage by using so many techniques right after another. I called out to her when she landed on the ground with Captain still partly conscious in her arms. She looked at me then away fast as... Aizen showed up. He said something to her and she nodded and layed Toshiro on the ice and patted his head. H tried saying something but the look she gave him stopped him.

"Aizen said 'Your not going to finish him?' she shook her head 'how can you expect me too? I know you heard what I said up there so theres no point in lying' His smile almost dropped 'do you know your place, Misaki?' she looked at him and gave him an unamused smile 'Course I do, Aizen-sama, now lets do what we said we were going to do'"

"Is that all?" Ichigo pressed when she stopped talking. The blonde had started to shed some tears and shook her head.

"Tousen and Gin showed up after that. Gin looked at me and waved and mouthed '_Sorry_' then they went to the Fake Karakura Town to defeat Soul Society"

"DAMMIT!" Ichigo growled. This could not be happening. But then did that mean Misaki wasnt bad? That she was following Aizen for another reason? But then why? He was confused but one thing was for sure... They needed to get Toshiro to Orihime.

Ichigo lifted the small captain over his shoulder gently as possible. Then he turned to Rangiku, "Are you okay to run?"

"Yes, actually...theres not really a scratch on me...I thought there was for awhile and it hurt but..."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo looked her over. From her right breast to her left hip materiel from her clothes were missing but the skin underneath was perfectly fine "I thought you said Misaki cut you?"

"She did... I think. I mean I was bleeding and I passed out from pain but when I awoke, there was nothing but a tear" Rangiku paused. "Do you think this has something to do with the key perhaps?"

"Maybe but for now, Toshiro's wounds are real and we need to find Orihime" They started to run and search out for the young woman's spiritual pressure.

"I found it!" Rangiku called as she pointed to a room with a large white door. Ichigo kicked the door in hard and it bounced open to reveal a startled Orihime who looked like she'd been crying. Ichigo slowly handed the icy captain over to the blonde. He walked up to Orihime slowly with a calm expression on his face.

"Ichigo...?" Orihime looked up at him with wide eyes. He gently pulled her into his arms and she gasped silently. "Im sorry I kept you waiting" he said.

"Not that this isn't really sweet but I think my captain is dieing!" Rangiku squealed abruptly.

"Oh... right. Orihime?" Ichigo released her and she went to work healing Toshiro's wounds.

"Oi...Rangiku-san?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure, Toshiro-tachiou got hurt badly?" Orihime asked unsure.

"Well, yes I saw the whole thing with my eyes...why?"

"Its just the wounds just disappeared suddenly as soon as I started to reject" Rangiku looked over her captain and gasped. His wounds were gone.

"How is this possible?" Ichigo asked going over and looking as well.

"Because, Misaki has mastered using The Royal Key" Toshiro said as he opened his eyes. He sat up slowly. "The Key wasnt strong enough to overpower her and instead she became its master"

Orihime stopped her power. "What do you mean Hitsugaya-tachiou?"

"I mean, shes going to use the Key to destroy Aizen and herself at the same time, they will be trapped in between Soul Society, The World of the Living, and The Kings Dimension forever. Just as the Spirit King planned"

"WHAT!" Rangiku exclaimed. "How do you know tachiou?"

"She used the Key to tell me what her fate was, so I'd give up trying to save her" Toshiro looked confident, besides his words. "But I will never do that, even if it means getting caught in between the Dimension myself"

**********Above The Fake Karakura Town************

"Misaki Matsumoto, are you really going to fight against us?" Ukitake asked, both his swords in his hands.

Aizen, Misaki, Gin, and Tousen stood before Soul Society's army for the Winter War. Misaki looked at Aizen the back at her former Captain.

"I'm going to do what I must. Which is standing by Aizen-sama, here and right now" Misaki's voice rang out loud and clear.

"Then you leave us no choice" Yamamoto declared. "Dont let them set a single foot on Soul Society soil!"

"Are you all ready for this?" Aizen looked down at the young girl.

"Huh...I was born ready" Misaki drew her Zanpaktou.

"Me too!" Gin grinned wildly.

"Hai, Aizen-sama" Tousen said.

The War had begun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:We dont own bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N:Just one more Chapter to go! enjoy this one. This is getting pretty long so after chapter _12_ were going to start another story that is a continuation of this story. (Yes that means chapter _12_ is not going to be the end)**

Misaki stood next to Aizen in the sky, her Zanpaktou gripped lightly in an easy manner. Tousen was fighting his old friend and lieutenant. He seemed to be holding his own. Meanwhile Gin had come to a confrontation with Shinji Hirako, Aizen's former Captain.

"You might as well put your sword away, they're not going to challenge you" Aizen mused.

"I know but aren't I suppose to be protecting you?" Misaki looked out over the scene before her. All the Fraccion had been defeated and it was all up to the Espada. Things looked pretty tied up. Some weaker lieutenants were being healed but nothing very important had been damaged, except Soifon's left arm which had been disintegrated.

"I suppose" Aizen was cool, calm, and collected.

"Tell me more about what I am and whats going to happen when I get to the Kings Dimension" Misaki sat down in the sky, cross legged with the weapon in her lap. _Might as well relax if this is going to be my final day. _

"Your soul is infused with the Key which just as well might mean you have no actual soul. As the Key took over your human soul, you unconsciously fought back, giving you the super natural power you have now. But it also killed you in the process. Regardless you still have the power and its still growing. You were the first to have such an artifact in your soul and you are the only person who should be able to travel between the dimensions" Aizen stopped his discussion when Soifon released her Bankai for the second time that day. He almost sighed.

"Jakuho Raikoben!" Soifon pointed her Bankai at the 2nd Espada as he cursed her and Hachi for their insolence. The Missile flew to him and had a direct hit. Soifon relaxed for a second before she heard more cursing to her name, as smoke cleared Baraggan stepped out of the Kido Barriers seriously harmed but still angry.

Soifon's lieutenant carried her a safe distance away. Then the two watched at the Vizard defeated the menace with his very own abilities.

"No!" the Espada yelled as his power turned against him. He looked where Aizen and Misaki were in the sky. "I will target you for all eternity, Sosuke Aizen!" He threw his weapon at Aizen's back but Misaki easy blocked it by simply holding out her sword "You little wench, how dare you!"

Misaki suddenly appeared before him. With a swing of her blade the crown fell from his head and he disappeared. The crown continued to fall before hitting a building and turning to dust.

Misaki turned to go back to Aizen's side when a blade whisked by her face. She looked at its welder. _Hinamori Momo._ It was true, she'd never particularity gotten along with this girl, she'd been close to Toshiro much before her but she couldnt help feeling a bit jealous of their easy friendship and she was a little crazy, in her own opinion. But right now she was angry and she held her Zanpaktou tightly.

"Why, Momo-chan! How are you doing this fine day?" Misaki put one hand on her hip and smiled.

"Who are you?" The gentle natured girl demanded.

"Misaki Matsumoto. Or you could call me _the chosen one_ if you'd like" Misaki said.

"So it really is all your fault. I knew you were bad from the minute I met you!" She glared at the pink haired traitor.

"Lucky you, cuz I didnt know until a few days ago. But its not my fault" Misaki tried to reason.

"Yes it is! Your the reason Captain Aizen left us. If you never existed then none of this would have happened"

"Maybe that last part is true, but Aizen-sama came looking for _me_. I was happy with Soul Society before that. But, my, how things have changed"

"I wish Toshiro wouldve never- Where is Toshiro? I heard he went looking for you..." She look momentarily confused.

"He's... _busy_ at the moment." Misaki stopped smiling.

"You...you..._you_... _killed_ him didnt you!" tears were in her eyes as she rushed at Misaki with all her might.

"No I did not-" Misaki dodged her attack. When Misaki's back was to her, Momo yelled "Snap, Tobiume!" A fire ball came from the blade. Misaki stopped it with her bear hands.

"You're not strong enough to defeat me, Hinamori-chan" Misaki closed her eyes, then looked up at the sky. "Although I kinda wish you were..." She said.

"What? Your not making any sense!" Momo shot many fire balls at the former lieutenant. By the time she stopped she was sweating and panting. As the smoke cleared she saw Misaki was completely unharmed. "Not even a scratch?" Momo gasped.

Misaki flashed stepped to her face and took hold of Tobiume. "Did you not hear me before?" She snapped Momo's Zanpaktou in half with a flick of her wrist. "Your not strong enough" Misaki dropped the others broken blade.

"_Bakudo, way of binding 30, Shitotsu Sansen_!" Misaki drew a triangle with her finger and it shot out to pin Momo to a nearby building. "_Bakudo, way of binding 1, Sai_!" Momo's arms were pinned behind her back. She wouldnt be able to break out of Misaki's binding spells.

"Such easy tactic's. Its a wonder how you fell for them." Misaki said looking over at Momo, who was hanging her head on the verge of tears. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Momo looked up slowly.

"Are you going to take care of Toshiro when this is all over?" Misaki had her back to Momo now, and was looking at the sky again. "cuz I'm going to be able to...and I wanna make sure hes going to be okay and you and Rangiku are the only ones I really trust with him"

"...Of course I will... where is Rangiku-san? Why does it sound like your saying goodbye?"

"Rangiku? I guess shes taking care of Toshiro right now, and I am saying goodbye cuz its almost time to go" Misaki looked over to where Stark was falling to peace. He looked over at her and smiled slightly then looked over at Aizen's back and looked apologetic. Stark was Misaki's favorite Espada because he'd always felt lonely and need someone to talk to, just like her. He was the only Espada who knew what saying _goodbye_ meant.

**Nicole:Hahaha! This is so good!**

**Elyssa:Remember about the new story, we just dont want like 20000000 chapters in one story. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:I dont own Bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N:This is the last chapter in this story but there will be another story which will continue this one. I wrote this one by myself. Enjoy!**

"Misaki." Aizen said calmly. Misaki turned to look at the _lord_.

"Gin" Aizen said coolly. Gin pushed Shinji back and looked up at Aizen. "Lets end this"

Both Gin and Misaki nodded and stood on either side of Aizen. Gin with his fox face and Misaki with her poker face. And Aizen with his collected face. "Gotei 13 and you Mock Arrancar, let us finish what's been in the making for over 100 years"

"Guys, dont approach him recklessly" Shinji told his fellow Vizard.

"We know that!" Hiyori stated, even if she held her released Zanpaktou at the ready.

"I'm talking to you especially, Hiyori" Shinji warned again, watching his friends' angered face.

"Dont bother, Captain Hirako, even if you come at me carefully or not, even if you dont at all, the outcome will be the same" Aizen taunted them. "Besides... _you all died that night 100 years ago_"

This was too much for Hiyori who charged at Aizen, only to be cut in half at the waist by Gin, who said "One down!"

Hiyori's upper half started to fall to a roof top and was caught and held by Shinji. She apologized to him for being stupid and Shinji started to call for Ichigo to bring Orihime to heal Hiyori.

"Ichigo? Isn't he back with Orihime yet! Ichigo!"

********In Hueco Mundo********

"You will be test subjects numbers 1 2 and 3!" Mayuri told Ichigo, Toshiro and Rangiku as he opened the Garganta. The captain had told them about how he had found "spoilers of war" and how he'd constructed a Garganta of his own. "You have no right to reject"

Ichigo sighed. He'd left Orihime up above the white palace to heal Ishida after he himself had shoved his Bankai through him. Ichigo had somehow defeated Ulquiorra the 4th Espada in a new hollow phase and felt pretty bad. He'd scared Orihime and almost attacked again but Ulquiorra stopped him. Not to mention Toshiro and Rangiku had seen the whole thing.

"And I guess I'll be number 4" Retsu smiled as she appeared beside the others.

"I'm surprised you'd offer" Mayuri said.

"I'm sure it will be a success and if its not then I'm sure Urahara will have a good laugh about it" She smiled. Mayuri threatened to trap them inside the Garganta but Retsu said she knew he could and would expect no less.

"Thank you, Kurotsuchi-tachiou, but we must be on our way" Toshiro said as he and Rangiku stepped into the Garganta with Retsu behind them.

"Good luck with Misaki!" Mayuri leered.

Before he stepped into the portal Ichigo said "Ya know what? You remind me a lot of Urahara" to Mayuri.

"WHAT!" Mayuri screamed after the strawberry as he left on his way to the Fake Karakura Town.

*******Fake Karakura Town********

Misaki's blade clashed against Lisa Yadomaru's, Love Aikawa's, and Rose Otoribashi's. As fast as Lisa was, Misaki was faster. As powerful as Love was, Misaki was stronger. And as graceful Rose was, Misaki was more. She wasnt having any problem holding off the three of them.

"Hey, you should just give it up, kid" Love told Misaki with a grin on his face. "Your not going to be able to handle all three of us with such elementary moves" Suddenly a powerful reiatsu began choking the three Vizards.

"What the?" Lisa gasped as it started to fade. "How are you not effected by that?"

"Hm, maybe cuz it was _me_!" Misaki told them. "Dont judge a book by its cover"

"Thats an old saying coming from someone so young" Rose mused, flipping his blonde hair.

"Whatever, now why dont you show me why you call yourself _Vizards_?" Misaki inquired.

"I dont see why not" Lisa swiped her hand across her face and a Knight like hollow mask was suddenly there. Rose's mask looked like more of a birds with a long beak and Love's more like an Ogre with two little horns.

"Well your power has increased but I'm still not too fond of fighting the dead" Misaki looked away from them. _I need to hurry! This is taking much too long!_

"You should be the one talking...the Key" Lisa said narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe I shouldnt but atleast I was allowed to return to my home when I died"

"Huh, looks like a kid needs to be punished!" Love rushed at Misaki, his Shikai ready to throw a giant ball of fire.

"Shock and electrocute, Inuazuma" The gloves appeared on her arms. She pointed two fingers at the Vizard.

"Wha?" Love looked at his Zanpaktou that had been torn to big pieces. Then he looked at his left shoulder where a deadly wound had been placed. He dropped his weapon and felt himself falling.

"Love!" Rose and Lisa hurried to help their friend but then the fire ball that had been growing on said friends Shikai, exploded. All three Vizards got full effect of the blast and fell to a roof top. Their masks completely falling from their faces.

Misaki pulled her Zanpaktou back and looked where Yamamoto was fighting Wonderwiess. Wonderwiess had already fought and beat Mashiro and Kensei, some of the other Vizard and her very own Captain. But it dodnt look like it was going to be the same with the Commander.

Wonderwiess had went into resurrection and still couldnt get the advantage. Though he suppressed the flames from Ryujin Jakka, Yamamoto switched to hand to hand combat and ripped his arms off. Wonderwiess screamed as Yamamoto makes the finishing blow that shatters him to pieces.

"I only modified Wonderwiess to suppress your Zanpaktou" Aizen reminded the Commander. Yamamoto hurried to use his body as a shield from his own flames as they exploded. Misaki flashed stepped away but continued to look on at the display. Commander grabbed Aizen ankle when he stopped before him.

She gasped at Yamamoto used a sacrificial spell, _Hado 96 Itto Kaso_. A giant explosion that looked like a tip of a kanta erupted and Misaki shaded her eyes.

"Wow, thats a mighty big 'plosion" Gin was next to her his hand over his slitted eyes. He'd finished taking care of Soifon, Shinji, and Kyoraku. They lay on the ground near the three she had taken care of herself, still awake but surely in pain.

"Seriously" She didnt want to make small talk with him. She knew why he'd followed Aizen and what he was planning himself. When she'd realized he had the same general idea as her, they'd decided to work together. Tousen had been in the plan too, but he didnt make it to the opening show. Greed and revenge had taken over his soul and he knew he'd never survive in the Kings Dimension.

"Misaki-chan?" Gin asked.

"Hai?"

"Did Rangiku... ever tell ya anything about me?" He wondered.

"Yeah every time she came home to visit. She'd give me dried persimmons and told me they were your favorite so they were her favorite too" Misaki would not let herself cry.

"Ahh...thats nice of her..." Gin smiled a real smile. "I jus' hope shes 'kay... and lil' snowy-kun too"

Misaki nodded.

"Well...are ya ready?" Gin looked at her with his eyes slightly open.

She took in a shaky breath. "Yeah, lets do this"

"_The one that make things that are forgotten and lost, people who wither and die. The lost card. The ruler of souls and love. Against the creator of all. Beckon the one who unlocks them all_" Gin and Misaki recited the words to open the in between Dimension.

Misaki and Gin flashed stepped to Aizen. "_Bakudo, way of binding 63, Sajo Sabaku! 99 Kin! 99 Bankin!" _Misaki yelled several Kido spells to restrain a shocked Aizen. "_Way of binding 9, Horin_!"

Both Gin and Misaki took hold of the orange tendril and pulled Aizen down into the unsafe world.

Misaki took Gins hand. At first everything was black inside the realm.

*******Fake Karakura Town********

Urahara, Yoruichi, and Isshin Kurosaki stood back above the big jagged tornado in the sky. Every now and then there would be a crack of lightning or thunder but besides that only swirling winds.

"I didnt think she would really do it..." Urahara said. "Who would think she'd really open the Dimension?"

"Well she did and so did Gin. If we dont hurry to help them, the Guard will find them" Yoruichi told them. "I'm not just going to stand by and let them have all the glory after killing Aizen, lets go" She smiled.

Suddenly a Garganta opened and Ichigo, Toshiro, Rangiku and Retsu ran out.

"Where is she?" Toshiro and Rangiku yelled looking around. They stopped when they saw their fellow Shinigami paralyzed on the ground.

"Dont worry about it" Retsu said "Find Misaki and bring her home, please" She hurried to heal the others.

"Dad?" Ichigo said dumbly, taking in his father wearing a Captains haori.

"No time to act shocked Ichigo! We have to hurry before the portal closes" Isshin motioned to the tornado. "Then we'll never save your friends"

"Misaki is in _that_?" Toshiro asked. "What are we waiting for?" Toshiro motioned to jump into the portal but was stopped by Urahara.

"You have to have resolve. And no doubts. You must have all the utter confidence in the world and believe your going to bring her back. There is no path you can make inside this Dimension. Only your souls can drive you and you have to hope your souls all bring you to the same place. Its very dangerous" Urahara lectured them.

"So whose going first!" he suddenly said. Yoruichi hit him on the head and jumped into the tornado with a wave to them. Then Rangiku followed. Urahara hurried after Rangiku and Yoruichi with a big smirk on his face.

"Are you two ready?" Isshin asked the two boys. For the first time he looked wise and serious.

"Yeah" Ichigo and Isshin disappeared.

Toshiro stopped and turned to look at the binded Momo. She smiled and nodded for him to go. He smiled back. Before he jumped in he pulled a blue lightning necklace that he was going to give her, the day he told her he loved her. And he was determined to do so.

**Nicole:And end! for now. Ima start the next one soon. This is a real tear jerker i know. Thanks to all who review once or many times. Remember Nicole loves you! The next story will feature my version of the royal guard and the king cuz theyve never really gone into detail about them in manga or anime like im going to. So dont hate me if one day theirs is completly different! Peace out suckas! :)**


End file.
